Love Heals
by shopgirl152
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is an Angel to remind you that love heals all wounds.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I do not own the RENT characters; I just like the musical and have seen it multiple times. This is based on the movie version.

* * *

February 25th 1991, Eastern Standard Time. A lot has happened in the last two months: Mimi died shortly after New Years, almost to the day from when Maureen and Joanne brought her into our apartment. While she managed to overcome her drug addiction, her body was still weak and she succumbed to illness. Roger was so distraught that he didn't know what to do. He went back to shooting heroin, attempting to drown out his pain, feeling that life was useless. I couldn't bear the sight of him doing this to himself, so I managed to get him into rehab. We had some long talks, until one night, he broke down crying in my arms. Then it happened, the inevitable: he professed his feelings for me. This left me shocked, but strangely comforted. I had felt alone for so long, that I had forgotten how it felt to have a bond with someone. I realized that I had fallen for Roger as well. We have now been a couple for officially a month. Life has its struggles; we're still cold and hungry most of the time, but at least we have each other.

Collins is doing well; he still misses Angel a lot of the time, but he is doing better with it. He went back to N.Y.U, the staff finally coming to terms with the idea of teaching "actual reality," thinking that it would be a good thing for the students of N.Y.U to learn. He still comes and visits us when he can, though for some reason, he seems to find our new relationship highly amusing. This from the guy who laughed at Maureen leaving me for Joanne. Oh well, that's typical Collins.

Maureen and Joanne are doing alright. They got back together after Angel's funeral, deciding to give their relationship another shot. Though they fight like cats and dogs constantly. Guess it's one of those can't-live-with-them-can't-live-without-them relationships.

As for Benny, none of us has seen him for a while. He's around during the day, bossing us around as usual, but at night, when Me, Roger and Collins hit Avenue A for a little fun, he is nowhere to be found. He used to stalk around all the time, almost lying in wait, ready to spring if Maureen decided to have another protest, or somebody on the Avenue was late on the rent. These days though, he seems to have disappeared. Not that we give a damn; we never cared for him much anyway. All he did was make our lives miserable.


	2. Chapter 1

Collins sat alone in his apartment, drinking a beer.

"Man, what a day! I cannot remember when I have been so tired. I cannot believe how much my students love my theory of actual reality." He smiled t o himself. "Who knew I'd get such a great group of kids. Usually, they just sit around all day watching tv. But not these kids; these kids are different. It's like they're actually listening to me."

"Why shouldn't they? You're a great teacher."

"Yeah, I—" Collins stopped, wondering where the strange voice was coming from. He turned around. "AHHHHHH!!" He shrank back against the couch, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. ANGEL?!"

"Surprised?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a little. What…what are you doing here? Wait. I'm talking to a ghost aren't I?" He laughed nervously.

Angel laughed. "Wow sweetie, I've never seen you look scared before. It's attractive. Don't be afraid honey, it really is me." She scooted closer to Collins, putting a hand on his knee. "Maybe this will convince you." She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, Collins just stared. "Well, now do you believe me?"

Collins continued to stare. Suddenly, a look of recognition spread across his face. "Angel? ANGEL!" He practically jumped over to the other end of the couch, wrapping Angel in a tight bear hug. Then, he started kissing her neck…only to find himself being gently pushed away.

"Sorry honey. I'm here on official business."

"Aw."

"I know sweetie, it's terrible. But I have to talk to you about something. It's important."

Collins sighed and sat up. "Okay."

"It's about Benny."


	3. Chapter 2

Collins stared in disbelief. "Benny's a cross dresser?"

"Yes."

Collins started laughing, unable to control himself. "You mean to tell me that Benjamin Coffin the Third is a cross dresser?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"He's always had the urge to try on women's clothes; he just never did it. He confided in me months ago and told me that when his wife is gone, he looks through her closet and tries on her clothes. I bought him a purple dress that he could try on and he loved it."

Collins raised his eyebrows. "_You_ bought him a dress?"

"Of course. This is me honey. Who else out of our Avenue A family would actually buy him a dress?

"True. You have a point. But, what do you want me to do? I mean, why are you telling me this?

"I want you to talk to Benny. I want you to let him know that's okay to be a cross dresser."

Collins snorted. "Yeah right. Like he's really going to listen to me; he doesn't even like me. He doesn't like any of us. Not me, not Mark, not Roger, not Maureen, not Joanne. I would say he doesn't like you, but being that you inspired him to be a cross dresser, I'm guessing he likes you just fine."

Angel smirked. "We never dated, if that's what you're asking. Although I did confess that I was the one who made Evita jump to her death."

"What he'd say to that?"

"He hated the dog. He actually thanked me for the favor."

Collins started laughing. "Must have been one stupid dog."

"Best gig I ever played." Angel deadpanned.

Collins roared with laughter, shaking the couch he was laughing so hard. Angel sat back, arms folded, watching him in amusement. When his laughter had finally subsided, she sat up straight, eyeing him.

"So, will you help me?"

"Shit, after making me laugh like that, I'll do anything."

"Great! Here's what I need you to do."


	4. Chapter 3

"That's it?" asked Collins, a little skeptical.

"That's it."

"You're telling me that all I need to do is get Roger, Mark, Maureen and Joanne and take them to the Avenue A Lounge tonight at eight o'clock?"

"Yep."

"What's that got to do with letting Benny know it's okay to be a cross-dresser?"

"You'll see. Trust me."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so. Now, honey, I hate to do this to you, but I have to run."

"Aw."

"I know, but don't worry, I'll be back. Bye."

"Bye." Collins watched as Angel slowly disappeared before his very eyes. Pretty soon, the only thing he was looking at was the apartment kitchen. "Ah well," he said wistfully, putting the bottle of beer to his lips, ready to take the last sip. Suddenly he stopped, bringing the bottle back down. He looked at it, then in one swift movement, chucked it over in the direction of the kitchen, where it ricocheted off the back wall, landing in the trash can with a loud clang. "Man, I have got to stop drinking."


	5. Chapter 4

Mark woke up and stretched. This was the first time he had felt happy in a long time. Not opening his eyes, he rolled over onto his side, reaching for Roger, ready to hold him in his arms. His arms felt dead air. He brought his arm down, feeling Roger's side of the bed. He opened one eye. The bed was empty.

"Roger?" He sat up in bed, fully awake now. "Roge?" He could hear noises coming from the kitchen nook. He turned around and put his feet on the floor, trying to wake up. What was Roger doing in the kitchen? It's not like they could afford any food; they were flat broke.

As Mark got dressed, he smelled something wonderful coming from the other room. He put on his shirt and walked into the other room…to see Roger standing over the stove, wearing a pink apron with a heart on it. Roger looked up from his cooking.

"Good morning." He smiled.

Mark walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What's all this?" He asked, peering over Roger's shoulder.

"Scrambled eggs."

"Scrambled eggs? We're broke; where'd you get the money? Oh no. Roge, please don't tell me you decided to start drug dealing again."

Roger laughed. "Relax. I went down to the food emporium and withdrew some money from the ATM. I withdrew enough to pay this month's rent and used what was left to buy food." He pointed at the frying pan with a flourish. "Thus, scrambled eggs!" Mark smiled. "Now, sit down while I finish cooking; it should be ready in a few minutes."

Mark obediently sat down at the table, watching Roger cook. _Nice butt_, he thought. Suddenly the phone rang. It rang once before the machine picked up.

_Speeaakk_. _Beep_. Hey man, it's Collins. Throw down the key." Mark smiled as he got up, grabbing the apartment key off the side table. He walked over to the window and stood on the balcony, tossing the key down to Collins. A few seconds later, Collins waddled in the door, his arms laden with grocery bags.

"Hey, I thought you could use some more…" He stopped, staring at Roger. "What the hell is this? Since when do you cook?" He looked Roger up and down, staring at the pink apron. He smirked. "And here I thought Mark was the only one with an inability to hold an erection on the high holy days."

Roger smirked back. "Nice to see you too Collins." He walked over and gave Collins a hug. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

Collins shook his head as he sat down. "Man, I gotta tell you; the two of you dating is just weird. Now, don't get me wrong; I'm happy for you, but it's just weird." Mark and Roger stared at each other, smiling, then looked back at Collins. "Yeah, definitely weird. Okay lovebirds, I'm hungry, what's there to eat around here? I've been living on cold cereal for weeks."

Mark chuckled. "Collins, you just walked in here with a bag of groceries. How could you be living on cold cereal if you just bought us groceries?"

"They're for you guys, not me!" Collins suddenly spied the grocery bags sitting on the counter. "Not that you're lacking for food. Maybe I'll just take the groceries back."

"Don't be silly; we can always use more food. Roger only withdrew enough money from the food emporium ATM to pay this month's rent and to buy food. There's not as much food as you think. Half of it is going into this morning's breakfast!" Mark playfully hit Roger, who was standing over the frying pan, putting the finishing touches on the scrambled eggs.

"Well, if you're going to insult me while I'm cooking your breakfast, then you're not going to get any," Roger teased, walking over with the steaming scrambled eggs. He scooped some onto Collins plate, then onto his own. He stopped in front of Mark, appearing to think it over.

Collins groaned. "Would you give your boyfriend some eggs already? You two are sickening." He smiled.

"Please?" Mark held his plate out.

"Okay." Roger scooped some eggs onto Mark's plate.

Mark smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kiss the cook."

"Okay." Mark leaned up, kissing Roger before tucking into his eggs.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Yeah, definitely weird."

* * *

An hour later, Collins was standing outside the door of the apartment. "Well, thanks for breakfast you lovebirds. I gotta get going." He pointed at the grocery bags. "Are you sure you don't want me to take those back?"

"Come on Collins, we're fine," said Mark.

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Roger, wrapping his arm around Mark's waist.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you later. Probably in a few weeks or so." Collins turned toward the stairwell. He was about to put his foot on the front step when he suddenly remembered something. He raced back towards the apartment before Mark and Roger could shut the door. "Guys! Wait!"

Roger slid the door open. "What is it Collins? What'd you forget?"

Collins practically skidded to a stop in front of the door. "Meet me at the Avenue A Lounge tonight at eight o'clock."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why; you just have to trust me."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"The Avenue A Lounge?"

"Yes."

"At eight o'clock?"

"Yes."

Roger nodded. "Okay, I'll tell Mark. We'll be there. See you tonight."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome. See you tonight."

"See you tonight. Don't forget!"

"I won't. Bye Collins."

"Bye." With that said, Collins walked back toward the stairs as the door closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Collins walked down the street, muttering to himself. "I can't believe those guys. Dating?" He chuckled. "Man, I'm happy for them, but I still think it's weird."

"Why would it be weird?"

Collins looked next to him…and did a double take. "Man! Angel, I love you, but you have got to stop doing that. Wait…why are you here? I thought you said last time that you had to go."

"I did have to go, but now I'm back."

"But why—"

Angel pressed two fingers to Collins lips, effectively shushing him. "Don't ask questions. Just trust me. Can you do that?" Collins nodded. "Okay, good. Now, why is Mark and Roger's relationship weird?"

"Didn't you see how mushy they were? They were teasing each other, being playful, then Roger telling Mark to kiss the cook. It's just…weird. For those two to be dating."

"But, they love each other and in their darkest hour, they had someone to lean on. They found each other honey. It's a beautiful thing; they don't have to worry about being lonely anymore."

"But, the mushi—"

Angel chuckled. "We used to be like that. Remember?" She walked closer to Collins, walking her fingers down his arm. "We would lie in bed for hours, enjoying each other's company; we'd tease each other; remember when I'd whisper things in your ear?" She leaned in, whispering something in Collins ear, causing him to grin.

"Yeah, I remember. I guess I forgot."

"You forgot me?" Angel smiled teasingly.

"I could never forget you Angel. You were my angel from the first time I met you; you took care of me. You…you…you saved me." Collins momentarily choked up. Angel waited patiently, then walked over, wiping the tears away from Collins eyes.

"It's okay honey, it's okay. _We're_ okay. Hey, where's the jacket I bought you?"

Collins looked up. "I…uh…sold it. I wasn't making much money when I started at N.Y.U and I needed rent money, so I sold it." He swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey. Look, do me a favor, go buy one. On me. I don't want my king to get cold." Collins smiled. "Don't worry about the money; go buy yourself another one. For me?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I have to go again, but don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." She gave Collins a peck on the cheek, then turned to go. Collins stared after her, tears still in his eyes. She turned around at the end of the street, waving her pinky finger at him. "You'll be okay honey. I promise." With that said, Angel slowly disappeared from sight.

Collins stood on the street, staring at the spot where Angel had disappeared. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and headed toward the nearest street vendor.

* * *

A few minutes later, new leather jacket in hand, Collins headed down the street; one more place to go.


	7. Chapter 6

Maureen stomped her foot in anger. Not this again. Not this paranoia. It was to much. She glared at Joanne. "Pookie, it was nothing."

"You were flirting with that woman in rubber again!"

"Her name's Denise and I was not flirting! We were just TALKING! There's a difference!"

"Hanging all over her is not 'just talking!' You always do this!"

"DO WHAT?!"

"This! Flirting! With everyone! My god Maureen; we agreed after Angel's funeral that we were going to make this work. I want to make this work and things were going fine until you decided to flirt with rubbergirl!"

"Denise!"

"Whatever."

"UGH!" Maureen stomped out of the room; there was no point in trying to explain things. Joanne would never understand. She paced in the bedroom angrily. She picked up the phone to call Denise, then thinking better of it, put the receiver back in its cradle. She stopped pacing, hearing a muffled noise coming from the living room. She poked her head out the bedroom door, looking toward the living room. It sounded like crying. She slowly walked out to the living room…and was met by the site of Joanne, head in her hands, crying. "Oh Pookie." She walked over behind Joanne, putting her arms around her. The arms were pushed away.

"Not now Maureen. I don't really want to talk right now."

"Joanne, I'm sorry. I do want our relationship to work. Can't we talk?"

"Not…now…Maureen."

Maureen nodded solemnly. "Okay." She gave Joanne a peck on the cheek before heading back to the bedroom. As she was heading down the hall, she heard a knock on the front door. She opened it to find Collins standing on the front stoop. "Oh, hey Collins."

Collins peered at Maureen; something was wrong. "Uh, hi Maureen. Are you alright?"

Maureen swiped at tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"Uh, can I come in?"

Maureen shook her head. "Now's not a good time."

"Oh. Well, I have to tell you and Joanne something."

"What is it?"

"I need you and Joanne to meet me, Mark, and Roger at the Avenue A Lounge tonight at eight o'clock."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why. Just, please say you'll come."

"Collins, I—"

"Please Maureen?"

Maureen sighed resignedly. "Okay. I'll tell Joanne. We'll be there. I have to go. I'll see you tonight." She shut the door before Collins could utter a good-bye.


	8. Chapter 7

Collins stood outside the Avenue A Lounge, waiting for his friends to show up. He was nervous; _I hope Angel knows what she's doing_, he thought. He scanned the crowds, hoping his friends would show up soon; it was fifteen minutes until showtime and the Lounge was almost full to capacity. Suddenly, off in the distance, Collins spotted Mark and Roger, their arms around each other's waist. He tilted his head to the side in thought. _They sure do look happy_. _I guess Angel was right; they're not lonely anymore._

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" He smiled.

"Hello, Thomas, long time no see," cracked Roger, removing his arm from Mark's waist so he could give Collins a hug. "So, what's this all about?"

"Yeah, how come you couldn't tell us earlier?" asked Mark.

Collins grinned. "You're going to have to wait a few more minutes before you find out."

"_Collins_," groaned Mark in mock exasperation.

Collins laughed. "Trust me guys, you'll see soon enough. Hey, have you seen Maureen and Joanne by any chance?"

"I think I saw them headed this way a few minutes ago," said Roger. "I—"

"There they are!" Mark pointed through the crowd.

Joanne appeared through the crowd first, being led behind by Maureen, who had her hand on her back. Collins cocked his head to the side; something was definitely wrong. "Hey, guys," he said, looking at Joanne. "Joanne, are you…are you alright?"

"I'm fine Collins."

"Are you sure?"

"Really. I'm fine." Joanne put her hand to her face, wiping away tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Come on Jo." Maureen gently pushed Joanne toward the Lounge, disappearing through the crowd.

Collins looked at Mark and Roger. "Any idea what's going on with those two? Something doesn't seem right."

"I'm not sure; they must be having one of their fights again. Joanne looked really upset though; I hope she's alright," said Mark.

"Maybe it has to do with Denise," said Roger.

"Denise?"

Roger sighed. "Maureen told me a few weeks ago that she was seeing this girl named Denise behind Joanne's back. She told me it was just an experiment, that it didn't mean anything. Joanne was never supposed to find out."

"Well, apparently she did." said Collins, sounding worried.

"Yeah," said Roger. "I hope they're alright."

* * *

Inside the Lounge, Maureen led Joanne to a table. She took her coat, pulled out a chair and helped Joanne sit down. "Pookie, do you want anything? I'm going over to the bar."

Joanne glared. "Just a water," she said, the tears welling up in her eyes again.

Feeling her heart ache, Maureen patted Joanne on the shoulder, then made her way through the crowd toward the bar. The bar was packed with customers all waiting for their drinks. "One side! One side!" Maureen elbowed her way to the front of the bar, demanding to be first. "Hey barkeep! Get me a water and a vodka tonic!" Maureen looked down at the bar, drumming her fingers impatiently.

"Well, well, look who's here." A familiar voice purred close to Maureen's ear. Maureen looked up with a start.

"Oh, hi Denise."

"'Hi Denise?' I give you the best night of your life and all you can say is hi?"

"Yeah. Hi. About last night—"

"What's the matter Maureen? Not satisfied enough?" Denise ran her hand seductively down Maureen's thigh. Maureen stiffened up, smacking the hand away.

"You know what Denise? Last night was okay, but it was nothing compared to the loving that Joanne gives me." Maureen looked over toward Joanne. "Joanne is the best lover I have ever had and I will not do this to her. Not anymore. I—"

"One water, one vodka tonic," said the bartender, handing Maureen her drinks.

"I will not do this to her anymore. I refuse!"

"You had me; you could've had me. I can take you places you've never been before."

"Take this!" Maureen splashed the vodka tonic all over the front of Denise, leaving her a blubbering mess. Maureen turned on her heel and walked back to the table.

* * *

Joanne looked up as Maureen approached, noticing that Maureen was only had a water. Joanne raised an eyebrow. "You didn't get anything for yourself?"

"I wasn't thirsty."

Joanne looked down at her glass, a faint smile playing across her lips.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"I saw what you did over there. At the bar. To that girl. Was that…Denise?"

"Yes."

"You did that for me?"

"Yes." Maureen took both of Joanne hands in hers, looking into her eyes. "Pookie, I made a commitment to you. To be committed to only you; I really want our relationship to work. No more playing around. It's just us baby, you and me. Forever."

Joanne smiled through her tears as Maureen leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Joanne kissed back.

"Well, what's this I see? Are the two lovebirds back together?" Collins walked up to the table, grinning.

Joanne smiled. "Yes. We made up."

"No more Denise? I hope?" asked Roger anxiously.

"No more Denise," answered Maureen smiling.

Mark smiled. "Alright, enough of this. So Collins, what's this all about? What's with dragging us here and not telling us what's going on?"

"Yeah, what is this anyway?" asked Maureen curiously.

"You know what guys? I don't really know. I was just told to be here at eight o'clock.

Mark laughed. "By who?"

Collins smiled. "Let's just say…an Angel told me."


	9. Chapter 8

Backstage, Benny paced back and forth nervously. He pulled at the dress that seemed to go from his neck down to his ankles.

"I can't do this, I can't do this. Why am I doing this? I'm a high powered business man, not a cross dresser! But still…this dress feels…comfortable, natural. Almost as if it was made for me." He smiled to himself. "Well, it technically was, but—"

"Come on honey, you can do it," said an all to familiar voice behind him. Benny turned around cautiously.

"Angel?!"

"Hi!"

Benny stood flabbergasted. "This can't be happening; you died on Halloween. You're…you're…you're not a ghost, are you?"

Angel smiled, bouncing up and down with anticipation. "You look great in that dress! That hat complements it very well." She clapped her hands together excitedly, looking smug. "Go get em girlfriend!"

Benny couldn't help but smile. Angel had been the one who had inspired him to become a cross dresser after all. He had fought the urge to try on women's clothes for years, but always decided against it. It wasn't until after he had confessed his desire to Angel (and after she bought him a beautiful purple dress), that he was hooked.

"Well, what are you waiting for honey? Go out there and perform!" Angel's voice cut through Benny's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He peered out through the curtain. There certainly were a lot of people there. The place was almost full. He did love the limelight.

"You're right Angel; I do need to get out there. I mean, I am Miss Ruby Diamond, after all."

"You bet you are! Now go out there and be the best Ruby Diamond you can be!"

"Thanks Angel, you're...Angel?" Benny looked around backstage. "She was just here, standing in front of me. Where did she go?" Benny quickly searched around backstage, but Angel had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I do not own the lyrics to Hello Dolly. I just borrowed two verses and the chorus to use in this chapter.

* * *

"Come on folks, get up."

"What? You can't kick us out of our own table, this is an open lounge." Collins glared at the waiter in front of him.

"Well, it may be an open lounge, but these tables are for _paying_ customers. Go on, get moving. In the back."

"You can't do this to us! We have as much right to be here as anybody! I'll-I'll-I'll protest!" Maureen stood up quickly; ready to take down the waiter.

Joanne put a comforting hand on Maureen's shoulder. "Honey bear, leave it alone. This isn't going to help matters; it will only make it worse. Come on, let's go stand in the back. We can see better there anyway."

"But—"

"Now Maureen."

"Oh, okay." Maureen put her arm around Joanne's waist, allowing herself to be led away. But not before looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the waiter.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, we might as well follow them." Collins got up from the table, following Maureen towards the back, Mark and Roger behind him, their arms around each other's waists.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy? Asking us to move like that? It's ridiculous," Mark grumbled.

"Yeah. Who does he think he is anyway? He's as bad as Benny!" Maureen spat.

"Honey bear…" Joanne warned.

"Pookie, I'm just mad, that's all. Come on, you know how I get when I'm angry." Maureen pouted at Joanne.

Joanne rolled her eyes." Yes, Maureen, I know." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Maureen and laying her head on her shoulder. Maureen gave her a peck on the cheek, smiling in return.

Collins leaned against the back wall, watching his friends; Maureen and Joanne giving each other quick, tender kisses and Mark and Roger standing nearby, holding hands. Two happy couples. Although Collins was happy for his friends, he felt a little sad; in a room full of happy couples, he was alone, without his other half. He blinked back tears.

"Collins, are you alright?" Mark walked over, looking concerned.

Collins wiped his eyes. "I'm fine. Just a little sad, I—"

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Would you turn your attention to the stage and give it up for Miss Ruby Diamond! _

Collins and Mark turned their attention to the stage as a hush fell over the crowd. The curtains went up, revealing a dark stage. At first, all was quiet, then suddenly, a spotlight lit up a corner of the stage. The first notes of Hello Dolly blared over a loudspeaker, and a man stepped onto the stage. He was dressed in a shimmery gold dress, complete with white gloves that went down to his elbows and a wig with gold feathers coming out the top. He danced onto the stage as a back curtain went up, revealing waiters dressed in red suits, kicking up their heels in a chorus line.

_Hello, Ruby, well hello, Ruby ,it's so nice to have you back where you belong We feel the room swaying For the band's playing One of your old favorite songs from way back when, so..._

_Here's my hat fellas, I'm staying where I'm at fellas…_

_Promise you'll never go away again!_

The man danced around the stage, imitating Dolly Levi's moves perfectly. Collins and his friends smiled at the dancing.

"Wow, he's really good," said Joanne.

"Yeah, he….wait a minute." Roger put a hand to his mouth in surprise. "That's not…no, it couldn't be."

"What is it Roge?" asked Mark.

"I think that's—"

"Oh my god! It's Benny!" Maureen pointed to the stage, looking flabbergasted.

"No, it can't be," said Joanne, squinting toward the stage in order to get a better look. "Oh. my. god. It is him!" She tilted her head sideways. "Wow, he's really good."

"Joanne!"

"What? Maureen, look at him; he's happy."

"Well, I guess. He _does_ look happy."

Mark stared at the stage in shock. "Benjamin Coffin the third, our ex-roommate, is a cross-dresser? This can't be happening."

Roger smirked, patting Mark on the shoulder affectionately. "Apparently, it is happening. He looks good."

"_Roger_."

Roger chuckled, planting a kiss on Mark's forehead. "He doesn't look as good as you."

"Thanks."

"Come here." Roger pulled Mark close to him. Mark laid his head on Roger's shoulder as the two watched the rest of the performance in silence.


	11. Chapter 10

Collins leaned against the back wall, chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe it; here was Benny, onstage, dressed as Dolly Levi and his friends were just eating it up. "This was your plan all along wasn't it Angel?" He turned, expecting to see Angel next to him. His face fell; for the first time all day, there was no Angel. Collins felt his heart ache.

He was just about to turn back to the stage when he caught a glimpse of somebody in the far corner of the room. He squinted, trying to see who it was. Suddenly, through the crowd, came a very familiar figure, clad in tennis shoes, jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

Collins fought against the lump growing in his throat as Angel walked up to him, smiling gently. "Yes, this was my plan all along." He leaned in, kissing Collins gently on the cheek, then wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Oh Angel, I've missed you so much; things just aren't the same without you."

"Shhh, it's okay Honey, I'm here. Let's watch Benny now."

"Okay. Hey, how come you're not dressed in your favorite Mrs. Clause outfit? And where's your wig?" He rubbed the top of Angel's head affectionately.

Angel smiled, looking into Collins eyes. "It's not about me tonight; it's about Benny."


	12. Chapter 11

"Go Benny! WHOOOO!" Maureen whooped over the holler of the crowd, her friends following along.

"Way to go Benny!" Roger applauded

"Alright! Good job!" Mark joined in.

"Yay Benny!" Joanne clapped, a little more subdued. Collins and Angel looked at her, chuckling as they watched Benny stand up after taking his bow, graciously accepting a bouquet of roses from the stage hands.

Angel smirked. "I appeared to the stage hands and convinced them to give Benny the flowers."

Collins chuckled. "Did you now?"

"Yes."

Collins laughed. "Man Angel, you thought of everything, didn't you?" He leaned over, gently planting a kiss on the top of Angel's forehead. He studied him for a moment, his face falling.

"What's the matter honey? Aren't you happy for Benny?"

"I am…it's just… I miss you so much."

Angel smiled. "I miss you too."

"I miss you so much, it hurts. I-I can't stop thinking about you. It's just so hard somedays; I feel like I can't do it, like I can't go on."

"But you can go on honey." Angel gently moved Collins head so that he was facing his friends. "Honey, you have a family who loves you very much; on the days you can't go on, talk to them. Talk to Mark and Roger; share our love with them so that they'll know how to love each other; talk to Joanne; Maureen's high maintenance, so take her off Joanne's hands sometimes."

Collins chuckled. "Yeah, Maureen _is_ high maintenance."

"See? You have a support system right here. And just remember this: even though I'm gone, I will always love you. So…please don't be sad; be—"

"Hey Collins! Get over here! You're missing all the fun!" Mark waved over in Collins direction.

"Yeah; we're giving Benny hell; come join the fun!" Maureen added.

Collins chuckled, pointing to his friends. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Angle laughed. "Have I led you wrong yet?"

"No…I guess not."

Angel lifted his head off Collins shoulder, looking around. "I'm sorry honey, but it's time for me to go. Just…I love you. Always remember that." He placed a hand over Collins heart. "I'll be right here." He smirked. "Promise you won't forget me?"

Collins smirked back, his voice soft. "How could I? You're the love of my life." He leaned in, kissing Angel tenderly. Angel returned the kiss, laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Mmmm…I forgot how much I miss your kisses." He smiled. "Take care. Good-bye Collins."

"Good-bye Angel." Collins watched as Angel made his way to the back door, gradually disappearing from sight. Collins sighed, wiping the rest of the tears away from his eyes. "Ah well; back to business." He walked over to his friends, slinging an arm around Benny's shoulders. "Hey Benny; so I gotta say, you look exactly like Dolly Levi. Really, how do you pull it off?"

Benny rolled his eyes, causing his friends to laugh. "So I suppose you'll hate me even more now?"

"Nah." Roger paused. "Just until next month, when you bug us for rent." He smirked.

"Very funny." Benny looked around. "So…you're okay with me being a cross dresser?"

"Hey, we could use another cross dresser in the group," smiled Collins. "After all, Angel did set the trend."

Mark walked over to the table, holding a bunch of drinks in his hands. He passed the drinks around. "I propose a toast."

"To what?"

"To tedium?"

"To music?"

"To anarchy?"

Mark smirked. "Very funny. How about—"

"How about Angel?"

Mark looked at Collins, smiling. "That's a great idea Collins. To Angel?"

"To Angel!


End file.
